


The Ember Island Three-Wayers

by deannatroiswife



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multi, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Talking, Threesome - F/M/M, Touch-Starved, Touching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannatroiswife/pseuds/deannatroiswife
Summary: Zuko can't get Mai off is mind. He goes to Sokka for advice, but ends up getting something much better.Basically, spontaneous threesome set just after the Ember Island Players.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	The Ember Island Three-Wayers

**Author's Note:**

> Fist Avatar fic, hope you enjoy! :)

Zuko paced the corridors of his family’s former holiday home. The silence of the house made him feel as if his ears were still ringing from the shouts of the audience from earlier in the evening, and offered no distraction from the relentless workings of his mind. He became increasingly frustrated with the non-circular layout of the house every time he reached a dead end. He turned on his heel to walk back down the hallway, when the door in front of him burst open, making him leap back into a defensive stance. He loosened up as a familiar disgruntled child stepped out.  
“Would you quit doing laps of the house like a freak and go to bed!” She shouted, clearly making much more noise than he ever was. Zuko resisted the urge to comment on this as he took a deep breath.  
“Sorry.” He grumbled.   
“What are you doing, anyway?” She yawned, rubbing an eye.  
“I was just- thinking.” He huffed.  
“Well, do it outside.” Toph commanded, heading back into her room and pulling the door shut behind her.

Zuko growled to himself as he continued back down the hallway with much lighter footsteps, his eyes set on his room. Even so, his feet stopped beneath him at an earlier door. He scratched his head and glanced guiltily over at it. He willed himself to continue to walk but the initial push required felt too difficult. He swallowed and raised his fist.

*knock* *knock*  
“Sokka?” He asked firmly but quietly to the wood in front of him.  
There was a moment of silence as he listened intently inside. ‘He’s definitely asleep, what are you thinking’ He cursed internally.   
“Uh, yeah?” Came the surprised response from inside.   
“It’s Zuko.” He replied, his voice a lot more vulnerable than he would have wanted.  
“Oh- Er- What’s up?”  
“I was wondering if you were awake.” Zuko responded with a grimace, trying with all he had not to bang his head repeatedly on the door.  
There was a short pause before the door swung open.   
“Yes, I am.”  
Sokka’s face flicked from irritated to concerned as he made eye contact with Zuko. 

Zuko’s hair was partially plastered to his forehead in sweat and sticking up in other places where he had evidently been running his hands through it. He had a dark circle around his right eye.  
“What’s up?” Sokka asked in an unsure tone.  
Zuko looked back at him. He had his hair down and, like Zuko, had no shirt on. He was only wearing his shorts.   
“I just… I wanted to talk to you about- something.”  
Sokka leaned against the doorframe, revealing more of his room behind him. Zuko’s eyes shifted over to the bed, where Suki was lounging, also sparsely clothed. His eyes widened.  
“Oh.” Zuko said in a panicked tone. “I didn’t mean to- I’ll go.”   
He turned quickly to leave, but Sokka’s hand landed firmly on his shoulder. Zuko looked back.  
“You look bad, man.” He said seriously. “No offence.” He sighed. “Come in.”  
Zuko’s eyes darted frantically between the bed and Sokka, grabbing the door frame as Sokka tugged on his shoulder.  
“It’s okay!” Suki assured, sitting up against the headboard.   
Zuko followed Sokka in, his eyes locked on the floor. Suki pulled on Sokka’s tunic over her underwear.

Sokka jumped onto the bed next to her. Zuko stared blankly at him for a second, and Sokka tapped the end of the bed. Hesitantly, he took a seat as instructed.  
“So, what’s bothering you?” Sokka asked.  
“I…” He looked over to Suki for a second.  
“Do you want me to go?” She asked sweetly.  
“No!” Zuko said quickly. He sighed. “I can’t stop thinking about Mai.” He admitted quietly.   
Sokka and Suki shared a brief moment of pitiful eye contact, as if to translate how cute it was, before snapping back to Zuko.  
“You saw what she was like at the boiling rock. She’s been on my mind even worse than normal since then. And then that stupid play!” He grunted, lying back forcefully onto the bed. “Why did it have to be so lovey-dovey. And it’s made me think about everything, every stupid thing that I’ve done.” He slapped a hand over his face. “What I did to her was one of the stupidest.”  
The other two shared a concerned look.

“I wanted to come to you because, you know.” He gestured to Sokka and Suki without looking.   
“Ah yes, you came to the love expert.” Sokka nodded, rubbing his chin. Suki shot him a glare.  
Zuko propped himself up on his elbows.  
“I just feel like she’s never going to forgive me.” He croaked.  
“Oh, Zuko-“ Suki began.  
“She saved us at the boiling rock!” Sokka cut in in an upbeat tone. “Now you know for SURE that she doesn’t want you to boil alive.” He added with a toothy grin.   
Zuko threw his head back. Suki slapped Sokka’s shoulder.  
“I don’t know too much about the situation,” Suki started again, “But if you really love her and you show her that you’re sorry then I’m sure that she’ll come around. We’ve all had to make sacrifices for the sake of the war.”  
“Yeah,” Sokka continued, “Once we beat the Firelord she’ll surely see that everything you did was for a good reason.”  
“Not when she’s on the other side!” He said in frustration, waving an arm around. “She thinks I’ve betrayed her and our country.”

Suki shuffled onto her knees.  
“Zuko, when this is all over, everyone is going to see how much better off the world will be.”  
“You’ll be a hero!” Sokka finished.  
“I hope you’re right.” Zuko muttered in a defeated tone. “I just miss her I guess.”  
“I get that.” Sokka whistled. “I miss Suki so much when we were apart.” He said softly.   
Suki smiled and rubbed his hand.  
“I bet she misses you too.” She said.  
“I mean, how could she not with those abs.” Sokka joked.   
Zuko’s hurt face softened into a reluctant smile.  
“I’m just saying!” Sokka chuckled. Suki rolled her eyes and laughed.

“Well, I’m sure that I interrupted something important.” Zuko stated, shifting himself to get up. “I-“  
Suki clapped her hand down onto his wrist, looking over to Sokka.  
“Hey man, there’s no rush.” He assured, holding his hands up.   
Zuko relaxed back down onto his elbows.  
He moved his eyes up and down Sokka’s shirtless form, really taking it in for the first time.  
“It’s hot tonight.” He coughed.   
“Oh yeah, this one couldn’t bare to put a shirt on.” Suki giggled, running her hand up Sokka’s arm.  
Sokka grinned and flexed his bicep.  
“Can you blame me?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.   
Suki shoved him.  
“No.” Zuko said quietly, watching the couple banter unfold. “That’s something I miss a lot. The closeness.” He stated.  
“I bet.” Suki soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder. Zuko swallowed.  
Suki and Sokka shared a knowing look.

“Well you know, you don’t have to.” Sokka blurted out. “Not necessarily.”  
Zuko’s eyes narrowed.  
“How so?”  
“Well, I mean, you can get that closeness- you know- elsewhere.” He stuttered, clearing his throat.  
“Like where?” Zuko asked in a stern but clueless tone.  
“From other people.” Suki finished.  
Zuko’s face cycled through a variety of transparent emotions.  
“W-Who?” He asked, his voice let confident than intended.  
Suki looked at the hand that was still resting on his shoulder, rubbing her thumb over his skin.  
“Well, us.” She said gently.  
“For example.” Sokka added hastily.  
Zuko took a few seconds to process the suggestion.  
“I- Both of you?” He asked in confusion.

Sokka looked down.  
“I had a feeling you wouldn’t be into that. I guess I’ve just always sort of been interested in guys-“  
“No, it’s not that.” Zuko clarified. Sokka looked up hopefully. “Just like, both of you at once?”  
“Well, if you want to.” Suki said slowly. “We just thought maybe you’d enjoy it.”  
Zuko sat up. He leaned forward with an unexpected confidence, reaching out with one hand. He ran it down Sokka’s chest and abs. Sokka beathed in sharply in partial surprise.   
He turned over to Suki, who was already slipping off the tunic. He placed two hesitant hands on her waist.  
“…Yeah.” Zuko confirmed. “I think I would.”  
Sokka allowed himself a moment of celebration while Zuko’s attention was still on Suki.  
“Sokka.” Zuko said, turning back to him, his hands still on Suki. Sokka snapped back into action. “You don’t mind me touching your girlfriend?”  
Sokka paused.  
“Well… No.” He replied slowly, as if thinking about it for the first time.  
“We’re just like that.” Suki explained. “Being apart for so long forced us to be open, and then we just never really wanted to change it.”  
“That’s so strange to me. Mai and I were always so possessive.”  
“Maybe you should try it with her.” Sokka hummed, rubbing his hands up Zuko’s back.

Zuko got back to work on Suki, smoothing his hands up her sides. Sokka wrapped her arms under Zuko’s, burying his face into his neck.  
“I thought this might feel wrong, with me thinking of Mai and all.” Said Zuko. “But it actually just feels different.”  
“Good.” Suki murmured as Zuko’s hands ran over her. She reached up and ran her fingers over his abs. Her hands met Sokka’s somewhere along the way, and they worked in wordless unison to turn Zuko around so he faced the end of the bed, and they both adjusted next to him. Four hands now ran down his upper body in such a way that it was at times unclear who’s was who’s. Instead of speculating he simply enjoyed the sensation. One of Sokka’s hands worked it’s way up into his hair, and he could hear him breathing heavily in his ear. Suki straddled one of his legs. Zuko felt spoiled for choice, laying one hand on Suki’s hips and letting the other find Sokka’s that was intertwined in his hair.

The transition was smooth as Sokka began to nibble on Zuko’s shoulder. Sokka’s hot breath on his skin made him relax even further. He pulled Suki in even closer to his chest, kissing her neck slowly. Once again, Sokka and Suki’s hands found each other running across Zuko’s back and joined for a brief moment. Sokka withdrew from Zuko and looked over at his girlfriend. He eye’s Zuko’s fingers sneaking under her chest binding.  
“Babe, can we take it off?” He asked longingly.  
Suki nodded and held back a smile and Sokka scampered over to undo it from behind. He let the material fall off and tossed it aside. She lay back on the bed, a boy on either side. Neither of them wasted any time exploring the newly exposed flesh. Sokka proceeded with complete familiarity, whereas Zuko let his urges guide him. He nibbled at her collarbone, taking a breast in his hand and massaging it. Sokka opted for a more sensual route, taking the other nipple in his mouth and stroking his hand across her face.  
“You’re so gorgeous.” Sokka whispered.   
Zuko got the impression that that was part of their routine.

For the first time ever, he was purely appreciating just the feeling of a woman in his hands. It was the difference between simply loving the act rather than the person he was doing it with. It was less deep, sure, but somehow… Easier. 

He felt Sokka’s hand drift over reflexively to her other breast, and Zuko made room for it, shifting his hand to her ass and moving his head down from her neck. He heard their lips meet and looked up to see them kissing. He backed off slightly, moving his hands to her thighs and simply letting them rest there. Suki pulled away from Sokka to look down at him.  
“You okay?” She asked in a breathier tone.  
“Yeah, yeah. I just…” He focused his eyes on her lips.  
“Sorry, sometimes I just can’t help myself.” Sokka chuckled, scratching the back of his head.  
“Don’t be.” Zuko replied in his signature husky tone.  
“Come here.” Sokka said with a smile, beckoning him over. Zuko climbed over Suki’s legs, taking advantage of the full width of the bed as he settled next to Sokka, who lay back onto the bed. Suki leaned over him and continued to kiss him, with Zuko starting at his waist.

Zuko ran a heavy hand up and down Sokka’s chest and abs, nibbling at lucky areas of skin when he felt the urge. He gradually made his way up to his pecs, giving a nipple a gentle bite on his way. The corners of his mouth turned up as felt Sokka lurch ever-so-slightly beneath him. He finally arrived at his neck, kissing it passionately. Suki pressed herself against Sokka and nibbled Zuko’s ear lobe, burying a hand in his hair. As he readjusted, his knee brushed over Sokka’s crotch. His hips chased the friction as he let out a sharp breath. The contact had been accidental, but clearly Sokka needed it and it seemed as if every boundary was being broken, so he reached a hand down. 

Clearly, Suki had had a similar idea, as their hands met just below Sokka’s belly button. They both laughed breathily onto the respective skin that their mouths were touching, and Sokka let out a sort of tortured snort. Zuko retracted his hand, but as he expected, Suki’s came down on it. He let out a chuckle as he pulled away from Sokka’s neck.  
“I makes sense, you know him better-“  
Suki moved away from his ear, tugging on the lobe as she left.  
“Don’t be stupid.” She said with a smile.  
Zuko looked down to Sokka.  
“Feel free.” Sokka said in a half impatient half supportive tone.

After a few seconds of consideration, Zuko shuffled down the bed. Suki gave him a nod of encouragement. He pulled on Sokka’s shorts with visibly shaking hands.   
“Let me help.” Suki hummed, shuffling over to Zuko.   
She guided his hands as they pulled Sokka’s shorts down, freeing his erection. Sokka rested his head back, squeezing his eyes shut to wait for the sensation.

First he felt the brush of tentative fingers before they closed around his shaft, guided by another hand.   
“Here.” Suki whispered, licking Sokka’s length all the way up. A grunt escaped Sokka’s throat and he gripped the bedsheets.  
The other hand returned again, this time pumping up and down with a slow but steady pace. Sokka assumed it was Zuko but didn’t care to check – instead melting into the rhythm. 

Suki crawled behind Zuko, wrapping her arms around his chest. She breathed into his ear and kissed his neck for a while as he worked with complete concentration. Suki’s pushed her hands flat against his abs, pushing them down slowly. She let out the slightest noise into his ear as her hands stopped just before his crotch. He responded to the request with the quietest ‘mhm’, allowing her hands to slide the extra distance. She cupped him in her hand, tracing circles around his belly-button. Zuko swallowed as he felt even more blood rush down there. Sokka’s groans became louder and more frequent as Zuko continued. He had almost forgotten what he was doing in the moment that Suki’s hand had touched him.  
“Shall we let him off now?” She giggled, glancing at her panting boyfriend. Zuko raised an eyebrow at her.

Suki slipped her hands off Zuko, taking position between Sokka’s legs. She began rubbing her hands up his thighs, and she dragged her tongue across his balls. He cried out and bucked his hips. Zuko couldn’t help but smile at the reaction, quickening his pace to account for Suki’s actions. It didn’t take Sokka long to unravel as Suki’s tongue continued to work. He let out a strangled squeal as he climaxed, and Suki withdrew just in time to prevent him from getting any in her hair. Zuko slowed down and eventually let go as Sokka’s breathing began to return to normal.  
“You guys make a good team.” He panted.  
Suki raised her eyebrows at Zuko, who chuckled.   
“I guess so.” He said with a smile.

Sokka stood up to grab a rag from the bedside table. Zuko felt a rush of confidence as he processed what he and Suki had achieved with Sokka. He placed his hands on her waist, pushing her back onto the bed. Boys may have been new, but he knew what to do to make a girl happy. Or at least one girl in particular.  
‘I hope it’s universal’ He thought to himself.

He positioned a knee between her legs, applying pressure as he leaned in to bite at her collarbone. She moaned almost undetectably. Zuko used one hand to steady himself on the bed, and the other to roam her chest, drawing circles around each nipple. A gentle hand turned her face as Sokka returned to the bed, kissing her on the lips.  
“He driving you crazy there?” He cooed, rubbing Zuko’s shoulder. Suki hummed in response as their lips connected again.  
“You wanna take this one?” Zuko chuckled.  
“This is a team effort.” Sokka laughed.   
Zuko grimaced but felt a warm feeling nevertheless. He swung his leg around so he was to the side of her, allowing Sokka access.

Sokka pulled her shorts down purposefully and at a teasingly slow pace. Zuko took little notice as he gave attention to her chest. He only looked over when he heard the material hit the floor a few metres away to see Sokka kissing his way up her legs. Suki’s breathing became ragged from the second that Sokka’s mouth reached her core. She slung an arm over her forehead, the other finding it's way into Sokka’s hair. Zuko took her nipple in his mouth, sucking it gently while he kneaded the other breast with his palm. As they continued, Suki’s breathing evolved into moans of increasing volume and duration. Sokka slipped two fingers into her while his tongue flicked her clit, eliciting an even louder response. Zuko bit down gently on her nipple, which made her squeal.  
“You like that?” He asked in a deep voice. She nodded frantically.

Sokka quickened his pace, attacking her clit with short bursts of tongue flutters and pumping his fingers as deep as they would go. Suki’s back arched and cried out in ecstasy, and Zuko placed a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound. She continued to moan behind his hand as she orgasmed, and he bit down on the other nipple slightly harder than before. He removed his hand as she quietened, allowing her to catch her breath. Sokka smiled as he resurfaced.  
“Did you like that, babe?” He asked gently, rubbing his hand up her thigh.  
“Amazing, as always.” She laughed - her voice still raspy.  
“Sorry for covering your mouth.” Zuko said sincerely. “I just didn’t want anyone to hear, specifically Toph.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Suki replied. “It was kind of hot to be honest.”  
Sokka raised his eyebrows at Zuko.  
“I’m gonna clean up a bit, back in a second.” She said, crawling off the bed and heading into the en-suite washroom.

Zuko and Sokka were left on the bed, both knelt upright. Sokka shuffled over on his knees until his chest was almost touching Zuko’s, pressing himself up against the larger boy. Zuko wrapped his hands around Sokka, stroking his back. Sokka ran his fingers up Zuko’s pants over the thin material. He paused for a second when he reached Zuko’s crotch before cupping it in his hand. Zuko let out a heavy breath, clutching Sokka’s waist. Sokka took note of the reaction as he withdrew his hand, starting again up the other thigh. He moved slower than the last time, and he felt Zuko’s grip on his tighten the closer he got. After a few excruciating seconds, he reached his crotch once again. Zuko let his head fall onto Sokka’s shoulder. He began to grind into Sokka’s hand, grunting softly at the friction. Sokka could feel how hard he was. Zuko whined when he pulled his hand away.  
“Let’s get these off.” Sokka said assertively.

Zuko allowed himself to be pushing back, propping himself up on his elbows. He arched his back to allow Sokka to pull his pants off, with even the friction of the moving material making him grind his teeth. Sokka began again, running both his hands up Zuko’s thighs simultaneously, and cupping his balls when he reached them. Zuko groaned as he massaged them gently. Sokka let a few fingers stoke Zuko’s shaft, and he bucked his hips to chase the touch. Sokka looked at Zuko with almost a hint of concern in his eyes.  
“Okay, I can see now how much you missed the closeness.” Sokka whistled.  
“Sorry.” Zuko grunted.   
“Don’t be!” Sokka assured. “You just seem…”  
“I don’t really get the chance to… You know… Touch myself. That much. When I do, it just reminds me of Mai.”  
Sokka shook his head.  
“That’s not good. You have needs. Pleasure doesn’t have to be attached to anyone, it’s just some… thing that’s… floating around.”  
Zuko gave him a disapproving look.  
“You know what I mean.” Sokka chuckled, waving a hand. 

“You guys getting started without me?” Suki giggled as she re-entered, jumping back onto the bed.  
“I’m just telling Zuko that he needs to masturbate more.” Said Sokka, closing his eyes and nodding.  
“Ah, a sage piece of advice.” Suki agreed, rubbing her hands up Sokka’s shoulders.  
“Isn’t it?” He laughed as she kissed him on the cheek.  
“Sweet though this is-“ Zuko said though his teeth.  
“Right right, sorry.” Sokka cut in, licking his hand and wrapping his hand around Zuko’s shaft.  
He began to move up and down, using his other hand to continue to massage his balls. Zuko bucked his hips again, thrusting faster than Sokka was moving.  
“Hey, slow down big guy.” Suki said, pushing his hips down. “It’s a marathon, not a sprint.”  
Zuko let out a grunt of disapproval but did as he was told, settling back down onto the sheets.

“So, I’ve never actually done this before, but…” Sokka bent down and took Zuko’s tip in his mouth.  
Zuko groaned as his tongue drew circles on him. It only lasted a few seconds before Sokka pulled away again.   
“I can guide you.” Suki cooed, resuming her position behind Sokka and running her hands over his torso.   
Sokka dipped down once again, taking Zuko in his mouth. Suki went down with him, whispering in his ear while she nibbled the lobe. Zuko barely registered the sound as the sensation creeped up inside him. Sokka used one hand to pump the base of his length while he moved his mouth steadily up and down over the top half. Every so often he would withdraw completely – presumably for a break – but would continue to lick Zuko’s shaft, which made him shudder. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut as Sokka continued, wriggling his toes and gripping the bed sheets. Sokka’s movements were slow and a tad hesitant, but Zuko saw no flaw in his technique thanks to both Suki’s careful instruction and the fact that Sokka was a very fast learner. 

The room seemed to heat up as an indeterminable, but likely rather short, amount of time passed. Alternating waves of heat and pleasure washed over him as new rounds of sweat seeped out of him and into the sheets. He heard but did not acknowledge the noises that came out of him, and his raspy breaths became white noise as time went on. He kept thinking he was going to finish, but the feeing shied away again until the waves were so intense it alarmed him. And then, finally, he was tipped over the edge with a low and guttural growl. He thrusted into Sokka’s mouth, who adapted quickly and swallowed the liquid as it hit his throat. Zuko heard Suki whistle as he came to.

“Wow Sokka, I’m impressed!” She giggled.  
Sokka lifted his head back up and pulled a thumbs up, his eyes watering.  
“Sorry if I pushed too hard.” Zuko breathed.  
“Eh, don’t worry about it.” Sokka said casually, clearing his throat.  
“You did very well.” Suki commented, tilting Sokka’s head towards her for a kiss.  
“Yes you did” Zuko agreed, pushing his hair out of his eyes.  
Sokka put his hands on his cheeks.  
“Stoop.” He joked, fluttering his eyelids. 

“So.” Zuko said after a few seconds of silence. “That was er…”  
“Spontaneous.” Sokka finished.  
“And fun.” Suki added.  
“Oh definitely fun.” Sokka agreed.  
“Yeah…” Zuko considered. “I see what you guys mean about being open to this stuff. And er…” He looked down. “Thanks for letting me be a part of it.”  
Sokka and Suki shared a smile.  
“Oh, please.” Sokka laughed. “I’ve been wanting this for ages.”  
Suki concealed a smile that suggested that she concurred.   
“Not that we discussed it or anything.” Sokka clarified nervously.

Zuko sat up.  
“I should probably head to bed.”  
Sokka stretched.  
“Yeah, me too.” He yawned.  
“This was great, you guys.” Suki said, slapping Zuko’s ass as he stood up to pull his pants back on.  
He whipped around, his angry expression fading to an eye roll in under a second.  
“Let us know if you get bored in the next few days.” Sokka said after him, settling into bed with Suki.  
“I will, and thank you for the talk. I think I’ll actually be able to sleep now.”

…

Zuko’s heart still raced as he washed his face in front of the mirror in his room. He felt almost a sense of pride when he looked at himself. Tonight was really one of a kind. He smiled at the ceiling as he lay back in bed. He still loved Mai, that fact remained, but he felt a sense of fulfilment that he hadn’t felt in a long time. It didn’t take long for sleep to drag him away in his calm state.


End file.
